


The Drowning of Numenor

by Kayden_Witch_Vigilante



Series: Tolkien Muse [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (i think) but I wanted to mention it, This is very short, for my muse and my fanfic, hope ya'll like it, might add more to this, violence isn't that bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayden_Witch_Vigilante/pseuds/Kayden_Witch_Vigilante
Summary: The is brief thing I wrote for both one the fanfictions I'm working on and for one of the verses for my tumblr muse. I hope ya'll enjoy it and I might add more chapters later.





	The Drowning of Numenor

**Author's Note:**

> Silm Discord I hope you like this

**_I remember that day as clear as the one I am living now. the pain forever in my bones and blood are a constant reminder after all._ **

  
_My family and I were near the center of the city when the clouds started rolling in and the horn of Rómenna sounded the flood warning loud and clear. It was chaos as we, the Vanguards of Numenor, tried to move everyone to the higher levels in the hopes that we could survive what was happening. We had them following the road up to the palace and even helped them climb the walls as the waves swept into the lower levels of the city and the screams of those that had not run could be heard._

  
**_It was all for nothing in the end. The screams of the dying, the tears of those about to die, the fear in all of us, and the blood and bodies in the water were all that could be seen, heard, and as our killer unleashed his plan upon us._ **

  
_It did not take long before we all saw the waves coming closer, raging violently against the walls of our city, beautiful no matter the corruption in it. Still, we Vanguards did not waver as we tried desperately to help the people we had sworn to protect. The waves thundered and roared as the crashed against the city and as they got closer my father called to us all to come together again. We ran to him and he told that no matter we stood together, even in death and had hold tightly to one another, a sign of stubbornness in the face of our demise._

  
**_I could have almost felt safe between my eldest brother, my twin, and across from my parents and uncle. Could have almost pretended it was like any other family gather where we all pressed together tightly for comfort and warmth. Almost, except I could see the waves rush toward all of us in a raging tumult._ **

_The roar became deafening and the pain was excruciating when the waves smashed us against the wall behind us, breaking us apart, before dragging us forward, into the buildings and smashing us around like porcelain dolls.I remember surfacing once before I was dragged down and saw my family struggling to swim to surface, towards the hope that the boats we had kept behind would be coming for us. to survive. The waves and currents thrashed and threw us into every hard surface, breaking bones and tearing skin when they dragged us against the ground and walls. Darkness and water were the last things I remembered and felt as I drifted in the water and into the Halls of the Dead.’_

The words on the page burned in the candlelight, reflecting the shine of Kaydens hair from the light as she slept. They seemed to reflect Kayden’s own rage at her supposed god, and loss that he caused as the light died in dead of the night.


End file.
